Hurt
by missamy-lm
Summary: He looked at her, his eyes shining with heartache for the pain he caused her.' B/A, post-ep for 'Frame', rated for language


A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it has been soooooo long since I've posted anything... but here's a little something that'll make it up to you:)

Spoilers: FRAME!! Best... Episode... EVER!!

* * *

Rain poured, thunder and lightning shattered the silence, the end of a horrible week. Bobby closed his eyes. It was kind of suiting, that the weather reflected his mood. Anger, hatred, and most importantly fear. Fear that he had truly lost her this time. And not because of his stupidity, but because of the fact that he was certain that Nicole Wallace wasn't dead, and she'd be her next target. Her next victim, and the next body he'd have to I.D. in the ME's office. He heard the door buzz. Ignore it. He sighed, turning off the TV that he wasn't really watching anyway, and moving to the bedroom, collapsing in the middle of the bed. The door buzzed again, and he groaned. Who would possibly want to talk to him after what just happened? Grabbing his keys, he went downstairs, deciding he'd rather go to them than have them stick around when they weren't wanted. Or needed for that matter. He didn't want a pity party, he just wanted to be alone. He opened the door, and saw his tiny partner, standing in the rain, completely soaked. He wasn't sure, but she had been crying, her eyes red, eye make-up streaming down her face. He watched her for a moment, and before he knew it, she was in his arms, sobbing into his shirt. Wait a minute... why was she crying?

'Eames... what... what's wrong?' He managed to whisper, holding her as close as possible. Why was he holding onto her? He knew it was wrong, but she felt so perfect in his arms, and he never wanted to let her go. Ever.

'I... I didn't even ask if you were okay...' She choked out between gasps for air. 'After all you've been through... and I didn't even ask if you were okay...' She shivered, and to him, her skin felt, and looked, like ice. He took off his jacket and wrapped it tightly around her. 'I didn't even fucking apologize to you!' He opened the door, pulling her inside and taking her upstairs to his apartment. 'Why... why didn't you tell me about Brady?' He looked into her eyes briefly, opening the door and guiding her inside.

'I didn't think you'd understand... I was scared that maybe... maybe you'd leave...' He said honestly, looking down at the floor. She sneezed softly, before moving closer to him, touching his cheek with her icy hand.

'Why would I ever leave you?' She whispered, her throat hoarse from her tears. 'I'm so sorry, for everything, Bobby... for having to treat you like a suspect... for keeping you in the dark...' She looked down. 'For everything...'

'Wait here...' She nodded, standing in the middle of his living room, still dripping water onto the floor. He came back, and handed her some dry clothes. She looked up at him, puzzled. 'I don't want you to get sick...' She smiled gently, walking into the bathroom. He sighed, sitting down on the couch. What just happened? His partner, showing up on his doorstep, almost hysterical. It worried him, that she was like this. He felt a tiny hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her. Fear, of all things, filled her hazel eyes, and he looked down.

'We need to talk...' She whispered, sitting down next to him. 'About us... about everything we've been through together this past year...' He nodded, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. 'I'll start...' She looked into his eyes, and he knew exactly what she was going to say... 'Why didn't you tell me when you were undercover?' He closed his eyes. 'I could have killed you, Bobby... and have you got any idea what that feels like? Knowing that you would have been responsible for your partner's death?' He felt tears forming behind his eyes, and he willed them not to fall. 'I would have never, ever, forgiven myself if something had happened to you...' Her voice was shaking, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He looked at her, his eyes shining with heartache for the pain he caused her. 'At first, I was angry... I was pissed as hell, that you didn't tell me. But then...' She looked down. 'I stopped being angry... I was heartbroken... I felt like you had stabbed me in the heart, and twisted the knife, over and over again... I felt betrayed...' Tears slid down his face, watching this tiny woman pour her heart out in front of him.

'Al, I...'

'I'm not finished...' She interrupted, biting her lip. 'You know what I did when I got home that night?' He shook his head. 'I put everything that reminded me of you into boxes... My house was completely empty by the time I'd finished...' Tears continued to stream down her face. 'I felt so hurt, Bobby... I've never been hurt like that before. For eight years, we've told each other everything... and... I want us to be able to go back to that... to us...' She sobbed into her hands. 'I miss you... so, so much... I miss my Bobby, the sweet, gentle guy who went out of his way sometimes just to make me smile. I don't know what happened to him... why he left me like he did... but I need him back...' She looked up at him, hope glistening in her hazel depths. 'Promise me... I'll get him back...' He looked at her, and took her little hands in his larger ones.

'I swear to you... I'll try, okay? I'll try be him again...' She nodded sadly, wiping her tears away roughly. 'Can I talk now?' She nodded again, eyes fixated on him. 'I'm sorry, Alex... and I know that it doesn't seem like sorry's enough, and it's not, but it's the best that I've got right now. I promise you, that I'll make it up to you... I'll try to undo all the pain I caused. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you... I tried to protect you this time, Al. These guys are dangerous... You've got no idea, how scared I was, that if they found out about you, and how much you meant to me...' He closed his eyes. 'Just... believe me when I say I was protecting you...' She squeezed his hand, encouraging him to go on. 'I need you, Alex, and the more I try to deny it, the more I realize it's true. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry that I broke your heart... and I want, more than anything, to mend it... fix what I broke so carelessly...' Without a thought, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her head into his neck.

'I need you too...' She mumbled, snuggling herself into his arms, tears still streaming softly down her cheeks. 'And, I'm working on forgiving you, okay?' He nodded, burying his face in her hair, closing his eyes. She pulled away slowly, stretching her arms, before laying down, resting her head in his lap. His fingers played unconsciously with her hair, and he watched her as she fell asleep, and somehow, he knew they were going to be okay.

Rain poured, thunder and lightning shattered the silence. And Bobby Goren couldn't have cared less, for the woman laying in his arms held his heart in her hands, and he knew she would take care of it. Declan was right. He was finally free...

* * *

A/N: Wow... cranked that one out while playing 'Uno' as well:) hope you like it!!

remember... reviews make me smile:)

xoxoxo


End file.
